Fiji Cavanaugh
Fiji Cavanaugh is a witch in Midnight, Texas. She's described as a quirky, funny, and free spirit who marches to the beat of her own drum, though can also be seen as a unifier and a protector of her friends who have become her adopted family. She's the town's unofficial welcome wagon going so far to use her magic to determine if Manfred moved to Midnight for malicious intent, with the use of cursed cookies. Creek believes her to be "more than just a cat lady" though her true nature is actually that of a "powerful witch". As a witch, she struggles with coming to terms with how powerful she is which is pretty explosive. However, true to her nature, comes to assist Manfred, whose home is overrun by angry ghosts. She's also the proprietor of a little magic shop with articles relating to witchcraft and Wicca with crystals and other beautiful things. Character Description Fiji is a witch who owns The Inquiring Mind, a wiccan shop in the small town of Midnight. She secretly pines for neighbor Bobo Winthrop and has a snarky cat named Mr. Snuggly.Midnight, Texas Cast - Global Fiji is a witch who owns the Inquiring Mind, a wiccan shop in the small town of Midnight and is in a blossoming relationship with Bobo Winthrop.Midnight, Texas - NBC - Fiji Cavanaugh Backstory Fiji, as a young girl, would visit her Aunt Mildred in Midnight, TX. Eventually, she'd stop visiting and a large interval of time passed between them; during this time, she grew and eventually went to college. Approximately ten years to current events while in college, she begin manifesting her magic, such as breaking windows when she was angry. As a result she was institutionalized, yet, when not taking her medication, she ended up setting her hospital bed on fire. After leaving the institution, Fiji revisited the barren town that is Midnight and moves into her aunt's home and business, the Inquiring Mind. She indicated to her aunt that she won't overstay her welcome and that she's turning over a new leaf, once she figures out what that is, either finish college or get a job. Mildred told her that was why she was there, to figure out what she wants to do. Mildred, having spoken to her mother, inquired about her hospital stay. Fiji brushed it off and attributed it to being off her medication; that she didn't remember much of it and her boyfriend had broken up with her. "Rage Blackouts" her therapist called them. Mildred scoffed at the idea and believed it to be another explanation. She revealed to Fiji that she was more like her, that she has abilities that could affect the physical world around her with her intentions and emotions. Mildred confessed that she was a witch and so was Fiji. Fiji once stumbled upon one of Mildred's darker tomes, a grimoire of dark magic. However, Mildred intervened and told her that she was not ready for such magic at least not yet. Mildred indicated that it's only something to handle when you know what you're doing. Fiji was untrained and Mildred intended to teach her the ways of witchcraft. Mildred began her lessons at the greenhouse. She explained to Fiji that bulbs are dormant in the winter and that was natural, though when you're a witch, you can change the natural. Mildred sets the potted bulb down and concentrated. The bulb sprung to life and sprouted before Fiji's eyes; she was astounded and asked how she performed such a thing. Mildred goes on and explained that their powers come from their emotions, to make their feelings into intentions. Fiji equated it to breaking windows but Mildred instructs her to be productive and not destructive. Mildred sets another potted bulb in front of Fiji and beckoned her to try, to think "spring" and "rebirth". Fiji tried and struggled, stating words that described spring, such as hay fever and mowed lawns. Mildred corrected her, that she must feel something, that it's not just about the words. Fiji saw the boy from when she first arrived to Midnight and let the attraction she felt for him, take control. She felt the sun's warmth upon her skin, smelt the night-blooming jasmine in the air and her magic brought the tulip to life, though uncontrolled the surrounding pots also sprung to life and grew to uncontrolled heights, breaching the greenhouse roof. Mildred breaks her of her concentration. Shocked, she believed she'd done something wrong but her aunt informed her that she needed to control her emotion and to be careful. New to town, while Mildred was teaching her witchcraft, she officially met the local boy, Jeremy. He began a conversation with her and revealed that he thought what she had done to the greenhouse was pretty cool. He knew about Mildred being a "witch" and assumed Fiji was one too. Upset, she told him not to assume things, that he didn't known anything about her. He explained that he was a "Midnighter" and that he was cool with weird. He introduced himself as Jeremy and asked for her name as well. She told him it was Fiji, like the island. From then on, they began to see one another and grew closer. Over the course of three months, Fiji and Jeremy's relationship grew. Fiji told him about her stay at the hospital, how she was good at hiding the prescription pills she was suppose to take up until she was busted by one of the nurses; she spent a month in solitary until she set the padded room on fire. Mildred, having witness their night together and their growing romance, warned Fiji of their relationship. She pointed out that she barely knew Jeremy and by comparison to her, he was practically a stranger. She begged Fiji to guard her emotions and to protect her heart. Upon their three-month anniversary Fiji and Jeremy decided to take their relationship to the next level and be intimate. However, in the heat of their passion, Fiji loses control of her magic and incinerated him from the inside out. Fiji, grief stricken attempts to make things better and revive him with her magic but Mildred intervened. Jeremy was already dead. For the next three years, Fiji remained under the tutelage of her aunt, learning Wiccan practices and magic, as well as running and maintaining the store, until she passed away. Upon her death, she inherited the Inquiring Mind and Mr. Snuggly. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In Head Games, In The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy, In To Witch Hell and Back, In I Put a Spell On You, In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, In No More Mr. Nice Kai, In Resting Witch Face, In Patience is a Virtue, In Yasss, Queen, Personality Fiji is very kind and passionate towards her friends and fellow Midnighters whom she considers to be family. She's has a bubble personality and greets newcomers with compassion, though she will fiercely protect those that she loves. This is evident how she checked Manfred out with "cursed" cookies as she welcomed him to Midnight as well as taking on the cops, nearly crushing an entire police cruiser, to prevent them from taking away Bobo for a crime he did not commit. Skills Fiji possesses the skills of a standard witch in Midnight, Texas that range from spell casting to manipulating objects via telekinesis to supplying potions'Midnight, Texas': Meet the Spooky Show's Mysterious Men and Women and baking cursed cookies. Appearances Trivia *She is described as a cat lady because she has a cat, his name is Mr. Snuggly. **This could be her 'familiar', since she is a witch and he can speak,Voice Actor for Mr. Snuggly particularly being is a sarcastic smacktalker. *Fiji is described as a powerful witch. *Fiji's book-counterpart has a sweet-tooth for Hershey's Kisses. Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches